Defi n1: Vegan X Viktor Drama
by Skype Litteraire Game
Summary: 20 décembre 2014, première séance des Skype Littéraire Game Végan X Viktor [Drama]
1. Intro

Oyé oyé, ici Julia Lutecia qui vous parle pour cette première (et j'espère pas dernière) édition des Skype Littéraire Game!

Je rappelle vite fait qu'il ne s'agit pas de se noter ou quoi que ce soit, juste de voir le travail des autres ^^

Le thème de ce soir est Drama, et notre parinf WTF est... Le Vegan X Viktor!

Donc un Vegan X Viktor en Drama, le tout en 1h15? Pas de problème, voici les productions du soir!

**Warning sur l'ensemble du défi, présence de violence, meurtre, sang...** (en cause: Viktor... mais pas que...)


	2. Le Rien

Auteur: Le Rien

* * *

><p>Gourmandise<p>

Plaisirs charnels. Il les aimait tous. Il fallait bien ça pour quelqu'un qui accumulait autant de péchés capitaux que lui. Et la gourmandise en faisait partie.

Le couteau qui glissait le long de la chair. La bouche qui salivait à l'avance. Oui, il les avait aimé ces sensations !

Pas l'autre. Le Vegan, comme on le nommait. Que ce soit avec dérision ou respect d'ailleurs. Mais le Vegan s'en fichait, sûr de son choix, de sa mission, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Le regard franc derrière ses lunettes, déterminé malgré sa frêle construction qu'on devinait derrière son T-Shirt… Il fascinait le Tueur.

Et l'agaçait. Comment un être aussi unilatéral, aussi borné aurait pu l'intéresser ? Mais dans son unilatéralité même. Cet homme avait une morale, une religion presque, et ne s'en détournait pas, jamais. Pas l'ombre même d'une tentation autour de lui, il semblait n'éprouver que mépris pour ceux qui ne partageaient pas ses convictions.

Dans ce sens, ils n'étaient pas si différents.

C'est ce que lui avait d'ailleurs chuchoté le Serial Killer contre ses lèvres, après l'avoir suivi alors qu'il retournait de sa conférence sur le végétalisme.

Tout ça pour…

Il avait voulu le garder. Réellement. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça finisse comme ça.

Ça avait bien duré un mois. Séquestration selon la police. Mais qu'en savaient-ils ? Et puis, le Vegan semblait reconnaissant de voir son geôlier prêter autant d'attention à ses arguments. Il rayonnait quand celui-ci déclarait que oui, effectivement, il avait raison, et il lui avait sauté dans les bras lorsque Viktor avait confié son intention d'arrêter la viande.

Un mois. Avec le recul, le connaissant, c'était déjà un miracle que ça ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il avait craqué. Il avait vu son dos à lui, blanc, ferme, deviné les muscles fins qui roulaient dessous. Il avait mordu. Fort. Le couteau, trop proche du lit, avait suivi.

Le couteau qui glissait le long de la chair. La bouche qui salivait à l'avance. Il ne pouvait même pas s'excuser, il aimait bien trop ça.

Il s'était senti si vide, une fois l'acte terminé. Au bord de la nausée. Les joues humides. De larmes et de sang.

Le seul danger de la prospérité est la gourmandise. Le seul remède de la gourmandise est le dégoût.

FIN


	3. Lauraceae

Un homme, seul dans sa chambre, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré, ses fins cheveux blancs en bataille, les lunettes de travers. Son t-shirt écolo tâché, froissé, à force de dormir dedans sans le changer. Le visage ravagé par la peine.

Il n'était plus.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire. Lui qui de nombreuses fois avait souhaité hypocritement qu'il disparaisse, pleurait dorénavant son absence. Lui qui lui avait lancé avec fougue qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre puisqu'il se nourrissait d'animaux morts, regrettait à présent son rire moqueur et désinvolte.

Il lui avait fait la guerre pendant si longtemps, comment aurait-il pu se douter que leur relation faite de rivalité et de chamailleries plus mesquines les unes que les autres prendrait fin de façon si abrupte ? S'il avait su...

Dorénavant sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Son combat avait pris fin, balayé par un autre. Lui, le Vegan, ne reverrait plus le Carniste. Celui qu'il haïssait et aimait le plus en ce monde, celui qui équilibrait son existence, n'était plus.

Tout ça à cause de ce criminel, ce meurtrier, ce fou dangereux !

Il y avait eu la vidéo. Celle que ce tueur en série avait posté. Les cris de leur ami, le sang, la mort.

Puis ils avaient retrouvé son corps, découpé, emballé dans des sacs à ordure, et balancés dans un fleuve. Le corps du Carniste avait été si abimé par ce malade, que ce n'est que grâce aux empreintes dentaires qu'il avait pu être identifié. Cet enfoiré ne leur avait même pas laissé le droit de prendre une dernière fois l'un des leurs dans leurs bras, rendant leur deuil plus douloureux que jamais. Il n'était resté de leur camarade que l'équivalent d'une barquette de viande sous cellophane.

Une idée se mit à germer dans les décombres de son esprit autrefois brillant et distingué. Une idée qui lui fit relever la tête, qui ralluma la flamme passionnée de son regard. C'était une idée folle. Une idée qu'il aurait jugé indigne de lui en d'autres circonstances. Mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait retrouvé une raison de continuer à vivre, et il ne se posa pas une seconde la question de la moralité de sa décision.

Se levant brusquement, il se dirigea d'une démarche crispée vers la chambre du défunt. Sans laisser son regard s'attarder sur les objets encore trop empreints de son souvenir, il alla directement se procurer ce qu'il était venu chercher. Glissant l'objet dans sa ceinture, il marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de la sortie.

Une injustice devait être réparée.

* * *

><p>« J'espère que cet épisode vous a plu, vous pouvez dès à présent retourner à vos occupations, que ce soit votre tricot ou une bonne branlette, et surtout, si on vous demande où vous avez entendu parlé de ce film, ce n'est pas moi, c'est clair ? Sinon je viole ton père. Puis je l'étrangle avec ses tripes. C'est rigolo les tripes. Allez, portez vous bien et à bientôt ! »<p>

Viktor sourit encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher un soupir. La victime du jour était un gros tas, ça allait être une corvée de le découper et de l'emballer. Il songea même un instant à cramer son cadavre histoire de gagner du temps. Puis il se résigna. Depuis qu'il avait buté le commissaire, les jours étaient calmes, très calmes, et au moins cette tâche le tiendrait occupé.

Soudain un bruit mobilisa son attention. Une présence dans son dos.

Surpris, il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un homme au regard fou, et à l'allure dépenaillée. Ses cheveux sales avaient du être blancs à une époque, et son t-shirt troué avait probablement des ton plus clairs. Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention du criminel.

Dans la main du nouveau venu se trouvait un long couteau, de ceux qu'utilisaient les bouchers ou les amateurs de viandes. Viktor poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh ! Pas mal ta came ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça mec ? Tu sais tu risques de te couper avec un truc pareil ? Faut laisser ce genre d'outil aux pros... »

Un sourire s'était lentement dessiné sur les lèvres du vidéaste. Voilà qui promettait d'être plus intéressant que de découper son gros lard.

La voix rauque de l'homme en face de lui s'éleva soudain. Ce n'était pas son timbre naturel, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines.

« Enfin, enfin je te retrouve ! Assassin ! Monstre ! Comment tu as pu le tuer... TU NE MERITES PAS DE VIVRE ! »

Avec un hurlement, l'homme au couteau se rua sur lui. Viktor devait avouer que pour un freluquet, il avait des couilles. Esquivant le coup sans peine, il se demanda s'il serait amusant de les lui faire manger. Ses couilles. Toujours souriant, le tueur en série bien connu d'internet répondit calmement :

« Ooohhhh une vengeance, comme c'est mignon ! »

Le vidéaste se mit à rire. Son opposant ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Il était maigre, ses membres tremblaient de fatigue. Pas de peur non, il devait lui accorder cela. N'empêche, il était faible, et aussi distrayant que cela était, il ne laisserait pas ce petit con l'emmerder longtemps. Déjà qu'il avait trouvé sa nouvelle planque...

Il évita un nouveau coup et attrapa son « agresseur », et sans plus de cérémonie, l'assomma à coups de poings. Le sang gicla, l'homme s'effondra, sous le sourire attendrit du cinéphile. Celui là serait une victime parfaite pour son prochain Unknown Movies. Il était plutôt mignon en plus, sous la crasse. Il allait pouvoir profiter...

Attrapant son nouveau jouet sous les bras, il le tira jusqu'à sa chaise, faisant tomber le cadavre qui s'y trouvait déjà, avant d'y installer le petit nouveau. Il l'attacha bien serré, et sourit.

Si ses victimes venaient à lui maintenant !


	4. Julia Lutecia

Auteur: Julia Lutecia

* * *

><p>Il n'en revenait pas… comment avait-il osé… comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il lui faisait confiance… leur relation avait tellement bien commencé, tout allait si bien… jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer la bête qui sommeillait en lui… qui se terrait au fond de ses entrailles, ne demandant qu'à en sortir…<p>

Tout avait été rose pendant quelques semaines avant que ne débute le cauchemar… Tout avait été beau, tout avait été bien… Ils étaient amoureux… enfin lui le croyait, lui l'avait été. Du plus profond de sa chaire… le Vegan avait supporté par amour de le voir manger de la viande aussi goulument… s'il avait imaginé un seul instant ce que cela cachait. S'il avait su cette soif de sang, cette soif de mort, il n'aurait pas supporté, et peut-être serait-il partit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant, oui, c'était trop tard, il le savait… Lui… Lui le Vegan, ce soir avait tué un être vivant…

Et ce n'était même pas un animal… où plutôt, il avait tué l'animal de raison, l'animal pensant et vil qui avait partagé sa vie et son lit pendant des semaines, il l'avait abattu. Son sang froid ne s'était même pas réchauffé en voyant celui bouillant de son amant couler le long de son visage. Il se dégoutait… au fond de lui il se haïssait mais était-ce comparable à la haine qu'il lui vouait à lui ?

Il aurait due prévoir, sentir venir… Les coups, les engueulades, les pertes de contrôles… il aurait due… il se prit la tête dans les mains, se mettant au passage du sang gluant dans les cheveux…

A une époque il avait été l'être pur crée par Kriss, mais maintenant… il n'était plus rien. Il avait tué. Il l'avait tué. Et il était mort en même temps.

Quand il avait reçu le premier coup, il n'avait rien dit, le second, les câlins qui étaient devenus des viols… Alors, un jour, sur un tournage, il avait réfléchit… Beaucoup… il avait conclu que l'amour qu'il avait pour son amant ne partirait jamais de toute façon, mais qu'il allait finir par le bouffer…

Viktor… Le Vegan regarda le corps au sol, puis la barre en fer qu'il tenait à la main. Il venait de lui ouvrir le crâne. Il venait de faire couler le sang, lui, lui qui prônait la non-violence envers les bêtes, il venait d'en tuer une. Certes la plus terrible qui soit, mais tout de même… Tout ce sang… il regarda autour de lui, il était seul… Mais au fond dans cette histoire, il avait toujours été seul. Depuis el début il était le seul à aimer… Une question lui vint en tête… Que cherchait Viktor au final, avec lui ? Que cherchait-il, c'est vrai, s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Quelqu'un pour l'entretenir ? Pour passer ses nerfs ? Avait-il été sincère à un seul moment ?

Non, reprends toi, Vegan, ne te cherche pas d'excuse, tu viens d'ôter la vie à un humain, tu es devenu tout ce que tu rejetais, contre quoi tu te battais, tu ne vaux clairement pas mieux que lui au final.

Il se tordit la tête en arrière, fit craquer ses os, laissa tomber la barre qui s'en alla rouler jusqu'à toucher le flanc inerte de l'homme.

« Ce soir là était de trop, amour, tu n'aurais pas du rentrer… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je croyais que les bêtes avaient une bonne détection du danger… je me suis trompé… »

S'accroupissant, il caressa la joue déjà froide de Viktor, plaquant ses cheveux poisseux sur son crâne, se couchant près de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle de végétarien, se mêlant à la flaque de sang dans laquelle il venait de se poser.

« Juste… une dernière nuit… »


	5. Mitakashika

Un corps est tombé , non pas celui que vous pensez non , ce n'est pas l'homme frêle , à la chevelure grise et au lunette de vue qui est allonger sur le sol , occupé de ce vidé de son sang ... Non c'est bien l'homme que personne n'arriver à trouver , à tuer , qui à fait un véritable massacre sur l'espèce humaine ... Et il a eu le malheur de toucher à celle animal ...

Il ne voulait pas tirer à la base , non violant comme il est , non ... Mais cette homme là avait été trop loin , il l'avait pousser au bout de sa limite ... Et un peu de légitime défense aussi

_Comment ? Laissez moi vous expliquez ..._

Comme à son habitude , le végan se promener tranquillement dans la nature à contempler les merveilles de notre monde, sa faune et sa flore dans un petit bois non loin de chez lui . Il était d'humeur joyeuse après avoir assisté à la naissance d'un petit veau ... Oui certaines personnes trouveront ça dégueulasse mais pas lui, on reprend, donc il se baladait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il vît au loin un homme visiblement occupé de ... Massacrer quelqu'un .!? 

Sans plus attendre le végan c'était avancer pour voir de plus prés ... Il ne se trompe qu'a moitié à vrai dire ...

L'homme en question était bien occupé de massacre oui ... Mais pour une fois , ce n'était pas une jeune brunette, sac à dos et casquette ou un homme qui, tout comme lui, ce serait promener tranquillement, espère voir la beauté du pays, non ... Il massacrait une biche et son faon ...

Mais qu'est que vous faites !?

L'homme à la veste marron et aux cheveux en pétard se retourna , le sang sur le visage et sur les mains , regarda de haut en bas le végan et fit d'une voix des plus banal

Je chasse ça se voit nan ? Et puis , casses toi , si tu veux pas finir comme eux

Le sang du végan ne fit qu'un tour , il écarta le tueur de ses victimes , le faon vivait toujours , il l'aida à se relever et à s'enfuir .

L'homme lança un regard des plus noirs au végan

Pourquoi tu laisses ma bouffe ce barrée !

Ce ne sont que des animaux ! En aucun cas , on doit les tuer ! Ils sont aussi égaux que toi , c'est comme si tu tues un membre de ta famille !

Oh sa , c'est pas le problème de tuer qui vient à moi

Mais ils sont innocents !

Et alors ? Tu crois que j'en est quelque chose à foutre de la pensée d'un gars comme toi ?

à ses mots , viktor sortit son arme et tira vers le végan mais bizarrement il le loupa , de très peu vraiment , ce dernier se jeta sur l'arme et une espèce de combat de rage et d'insulte ce présenta entre les deux hommes , pour savoir qui des deux allers pouvoir déguster la saveur du plomb dans sa chair .

Droite , gauche , haut , bas et ...

Le coup de feu retentit ...

Plus un bruit dans la forêt , même les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés de chanter , les animaux au tour s'étaient enfuit , et le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant lourdement ...

Non ce n'est pas le corps que vous croyez ... Mais il a croisé le chemin du mauvais gars à ne pas écouter .


End file.
